Rosario Vampyre
by Shigur3
Summary: Become a Ghoul or succumb to death, both options will bring sadness. What of the third option? Something that hasn't happened in hundreds of years. Rating liable to change.


Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. If I did, their would be more...intimate scenes... between Moka and Tsukune.

Pronunciation:

Vampyre - Vampeer

'_Thoughts'_

Moka – Outer Moka

_Moka – _Inner Moka

**Inner Moka: **It had better be good  
**ShigUr3':** I'll try my best but we'll see how it goes...  
**Tsukune: **I'm sure you'll do fine  
**ShigUr3':** Easy for you to say, she won't kill you...  
**Inner Moka:** What was that?  
**ShigUr3':** Hmm? I heard nothing...  
**Inner Moka:** Why do you keep pausing after every sentence?  
**ShigUr3':** Who knows...  
**Inner Moka:** Answer Me! KNOW YOUR PLACE! 'Kicks Author'  
**ShigUr3':** On with the shoooo oooooo oooooooooooo oooooow

**----(/\)----**

_Are we bound by fate,_

_That inescapable power._

_Maybe there is another way,_

_A different way to scale that tower._

_Does fate affect us,_

_Pre determine everything we have._

_Only time will tell,_

_When we walk Another Path._

**(/\)**

**Rosario + Vampyre**

**Chapter 1: Another Path**

Water fell around a single figure, hunched over like a stereotypical zombie it gave out a growl as rocks puncturing its back burst out and the wounds quickly healed leaving no trace of ever having been there. A dark shroud seemed to dance around the lone man as his hair begun to fade from smooth brown to glittering silver.

A few meters away a beautiful woman looked on in shock. She had long silver hair and bright red irises, she wore a school uniform and was knelt on the floor breathing heavily in sheer exhaustion.

"No," she whispered "Im...impossible. How could he?"

As the pure black youki danced around the man one last time it finally dissipated. Looking up he revealed blood red eyes and a calm face wiped of any emotion. As calmly as he looked his hand casually slicked back his silver hair before cracking his knuckles and slowly walking towards the cause of his injuries. A man stood with a sickening grin played strongly against his face, his head had changed to gain plating and his arm had grown to an enormous size.

"Unaffected by the water? I don't know whether your strong or weak Aono Tsukune but it makes me wanna pound you even more!"

Midou lunged forwards and smashed into Tsukune with his deformed arm, smiling still, he began to laugh.

"That all ya got Aono Tsukune?" He continued to laugh until the dust settled. Still there and still standing stood Tsukune holding Midou's claw with one hand. Without a word he smashed his fist into Midou's face, an echoing crunch signalling a broken jaw, the tremendous force of the blow sent him crashing into the hangar wall and rendering him unconscious, after a final smirk Tsukune spun around and gradually made his way over to a rusty old valve and turned the pouring water off with ease.

As energy crackled around her,_ Moka _tried to stand but found her progress stopped by the warm gentle hands laid firmly across her back and under her legs. Standing up, Tsukune carried _Moka_ and gazed into her red irises with his own. She couldn't miss the devotion and love displayed deep in those eyes, the same emotions she felt gazing at her with the familiar brown orbs.

"Are you alright Moka-san?" Tsukune asked, his now smug voice camouflaging his obvious worry.

Moka was shocked at how he had survived being injected with her blood yet again as she was almost certain he would of died or...changed, but the latter she would rather not think about.

"Moka-san?" Tsukune asked again, giving her a small frown.

Realising she had been staring at him, _Moka_ turned away, covering the rising heat upon her face.

"As if trash such as him could harm me. Know your place Tsukune! Now...put me down," she barked, before brushing herself off after he had done so. Now fully capable of seeing the whole of Tsukune's transformation _Moka_ found herself feeling something she hadn't in a very long time...attraction. It wasn't like his previous Vampire transformations, he looked the same if not maybe taller but it was the Youki she felt that had changed the most. 'I_t doesn't feel familiar anymore. Usually I feel a sense of familiarity because his power comes from my blood, but now...it's completely unique_,' She thought.

"TSUKUNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A certain well endowed female screamed, as Tsukune turned to face Kurumu she stopped in her tracks before performing her signature move. "Tsukune?" Her voice was tinted with fear at the unknown power before her.

Smiling slightly and running another hand through his silvery locks Tsukune took a half bow before looking up at the blue haired schoolgirl. "At your service."

The pressure in the air eased slightly as Moka replaced her Rosario and sealed her power once more. Stopping her from falling, Tsukune picked her up once again as Mizore and Yukari turned up at the scene equally as shocked at Tsukunes appearance as Kurumu.

"I think that is enough for one day don't you think?" A voice directly behind Tsukune shook. Turning around he found himself face to face before a priest in white robes, his face masked by darkness with nothing but two glowing eyes to be seen. Lifting his arm the Exorcist slammed a rosary on Tsukune's head. The black youki that had swam in the air began to dissipate and Tsukune found darkness caving in to his eyes until he dropped to the floor having lost consciousness.

"Well well, this I hadn't expected Boy, but maybe this is better than what I had," He chuckled.

**(/\)**

Opening his eyes slowly, Tsukune's eyes clamped shut soon after as the piercing light flooded into his chocolate brown orbs. At his second attempt he found himself successful, and after waiting a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the bright light found himself in an unfamiliar room. His bed was the only one in what seemed to be a hospital room with walls, ceiling and floor a dull white colour. He gave out a smile at the four girls who had fallen asleep at the right side of his bed, their chests rising slowly in relaxed sleep. His eyes settled on one of them in particular, he found comfort in those strands of pink hair and more so those glistening emerald eyes and as much as he'd like to deny it...the harsh red eyes that could also adorn her features.

"Moka," Tsukune murmured, barely a whisper escaping his dry lips.

A chuckle echoed from the corner of the room, spinning his head around, Tsukune found himself face to face with someone who he thought he knew from somewhere but couldn't quite retain the memory. Flashes in his mind were showing this man's 'face' but all of the images surroundings were blurry and anything said was inaudible.

"How do you feel, Boy?" He chuckled.

"I'm...I'm fine thanks," Tsukune's voice was lower than usual which he decided was because he had no idea who this undeniably strange man was. "Excuse me, but could I ask who you are?"

"Board Chairman!" A voice to Tsukune's right squeaked, turning his eyes to the source he found Yukari sat bolt upright staring at the man and the other girls slowly waking from their slumber.

"Correct child, now seeing as everyone is awake," He motioned towards the four girls who were now indeed fully awakened. "I believe I can explain what happened to you Aono Tsukune. I think you cannot remember what happened ten days ago yes?"

If Tsukune was shocked it was clearly visible on his face, his eyes widened and he sharply inhaled air as if clinging onto any he could get. '_Ten days? I've been here for ten days! I __just hope that the girls haven't been too worried_'

"Kukuku," The Exorcist chuckled. "I'll take that as a no. Carrying on from before you will regain your memories eventually but when, and how much you remember I do not know. Now that is out of the way I can explain the most important of that days events. If you will kindly look at your right wrist."

Doing as he was told Tsukune lifted his right arm from under the covers of which it currently lay. Pulling back his sleeve he was met with an unfamiliar bracelet wrapped multiple times around his wrist, the main body of it was a shining silver colour and closest to his hand hung three silver crosses gently tapping against one another creating light 'ping' sounds.

"That acts very much like Miss Akashiya's rosary and seals your Vampyre nature, it may be removed but take note that it will have the same effect as her removing her rosary." The exorcist's ever present smile never faltered as his explanation droned on.

Tsukune shuffled uneasily on the bed giving his newfound seal a quick glance before turning towards the Chairman once again.

"If I may ask sir. What is a Vampyre?

**----(/\)----**

_We can all walk our own path,_

_Only by finding that separate fork in the road._

_Onwards we trudge into the unknown,_

_To find our destiny to that which we are owed._

_Whether it be bad or good,_

_We must face these trials with heads raised._

_Stop those that are slaves to fate,_

_Slaves that give false fate their praise._

**(/\)**

Well, this is my third fic and my first for Rosario + Vampire.

This will be based around the manga as I just believe it to be far superior in plot and character development than the anime.

**ShigUr3':** Well, that is the end of the first chapter, I do hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it (although writing at 2:15am is kind of draining)  
**Inner Moka:** Heh, I wasn't in it enough and who gave you the right to display my feelings?  
**ShigUr3':** The magic king of Bobtown....'Runs away'  
**Inner Moka:** COWARD!!!

Firstly, this is an alternate view on what happens when Tsukune actually goes Ghoul.

Anyway, my sense of humour is always terrible with these things but ah well, also you shouldn't pay too much attention to my ending poem as it never really makes sense...

**(Preview)**

**Chapter 2: Closer **

"B...But what if someone sees us?" Tsukune stammered.

Tracing a light finger across his cheekbone; _Moka _chuckled at Tsukune's plight.

**(/\)**

Anyhow, til next time and btw...Please Review ^^

:- ShigUr3'


End file.
